Alone
by AriaAdagio
Summary: No hints here...


ALONE  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. None of the characters in this   
story are mine, I'm just taking them for a quick spin.   
Permission to archive at the fkfanfic.com and the ftp site.  
This story was written to a really pretty song by Heart   
entitled Alone. All indicated text was written by and   
belongs to Heart.   
  
Anyway, I just know I'm going to get flamed for this, so I'm   
apologizing in advance, but alas, I can say no more or the   
story will be spoiled. Oh yeah, and as with all of my itsy   
bitsy short stories, this has not been beta read, so read at   
your own risk.  
  
Comments, questions, and whatnot may be sent to Diane Harris   
at aria5@vt.edu.   
  
ALONE  
  
The candlelight framed his face in a perfect picture of   
melancholy, the glow giving him a gaunt, eerie pallor of   
pasty white as it flickered about. Sighing, he blew it out   
with a weak puff and watched sadly as the smoke curled up in   
a lazy trail towards the ceiling. It was just as well, he   
didn't need the light to see.  
  
-//I hear the ticking of the clock  
-//I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark  
-//I wonder where you are tonight  
  
He glanced at the phone sitting silently next to his black   
leather couch, reaching for it forlornly with outstretched   
fingers only to pull back at the last instant. What if no   
one picked up? He had so much to say... So much he'd meant   
to say, but never had.  
  
-//No answer on the telephone  
-//And the night goes by so very slow  
-//Woah, I hope that it won't end though  
-//Alone  
  
Once again, he reached for the phone, not noticing that he'd   
sucked his breath in and held it as soon as he heard the   
dial tone echoing in his ear. Breaking into a cold sweat,   
he dialed the number from memory. So much to say...  
  
-//Till now, I've always got by on my own  
-//I never really cared until I met you  
-//And now, it chills me to the bone  
-//How do I get you alone?  
-//How do I get you alone?  
  
The love he had was frightening him, and he had never before   
brung himself to admit that it was even there. He'd always   
pretended that their relationship was strictly a special   
friendship. Very special, intimate in some ways but   
platonic in others. And he couldn't ever say that it was   
more... He couldn't without risking everything.   
  
Every fragile thread their relationship hinged upon was   
based on restraint. He restrained himself from losing his   
temper, from breaking rules that had been tacitly set forth   
in order to keep making progress, just to stay close, just   
to be able to watch his love from afar, never truly   
admitting to himself that he was most likely wasting his   
time. It would never work... But... No amount of reason   
could stop his heart from misbehaving.   
  
Love, what a frightening emotion. It left him quaking and   
breathless, yearning for something that he would never be   
able to have. And it was killing him, simply because he   
couldn't say anything. He _wouldn't_ say anything. If he   
were to admit it, what friendship they'd been building   
slowly, would be lost. And if he were rejected he didn't   
think he'd ever be able to face his life in Toronto again...   
He didn't think he could take it...  
  
So much to say...   
  
"Hello?"   
  
He breathed in quickly as the other end of the line was   
picked up. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to   
say a word, caught speechless on the brink of confession.   
He couldn't.   
  
So much to say...  
  
-//You don't how long I have wanted   
-//To touch your lips and hold you tight  
-//Oh, darling  
-//You don't how long I have waited  
-//And I was gonna tell you tonight  
-//But the secret is still my own  
-//And my love for you is still unknown  
-//Alone  
  
He hung up the phone quickly, even as the echoes of the   
frantic "hello's" on the other end of the line drifted   
through the room and refused to silence themselves. Damn!  
He'd done it again. He simply couldn't...  
  
So much to say...  
  
-//Till now, I've always got by my own  
-//I never really cared until I met you  
-//And now, it chills me to the bone  
-//How do I get you alone?  
-//How do I get you alone?  
  
Reluctantly, he picked up the phone again, dialing again,   
holding his breath again in quiet anticipation. He would   
talk this time. Maybe they would be able to work things   
out...  
  
So much to say...   
  
"This is Nick Knight, I'm either in bed or incommunicado, so   
if you want to leave your name and number, go ahead."  
  
He slammed the phone down in frustration, his earlier   
hang-up had ruined any chance he had.   
  
-//How do I get you alone?  
-//How do I get you alone?  
-//Alone  
-//Alone  
  
LaCroix sighed as he glanced at the grandfather clock lazily   
chiming midnight across from where he was sitting.   
  
It seemed, that he was alone.  
  
THE END  



End file.
